


Immortal

by BookwormQueen27



Series: Women of Corona and Other Lands [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27
Summary: When she was younger, Arianna pretended that she was immortal.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)
Series: Women of Corona and Other Lands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098752
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, this is my first Tangled fanfic (Please tell me if the characters are out of, well, character), also, for some reason, Queen Arianna was always my favorite character from the show, so I thought I might explore more of who she is. (Don' worry, this will have more of the characters that we all love). Please feel free to tell me any mistakes you might find, any prompts you may have, or if there was anything you liked! Thanks a ton and enjoy!

When she was younger, Arianna liked to pretend that she was immortal. Willow tended to make fun of her for this, but nevertheless, she managed to come up with new ways to test her sister. It was quite common for the young princesses to wander into the castle, covered in bruises, knees scraped, and smiles wide under layers of dirt. 

Arianna didn’t really grow out of the ideology. Though her parents were not the most supportive, she went out and lived everyday like it was her last. She feasted with thieves, rode besides creatures no one could even imagine, and she helped her people in any way possible. She thirsted for a thrill, for adventures, but that all changed when she met him. 

Prince Frederic was a dull soul in the beginning, Arianna only met with him to please her parents after they got her out of a sticky situation (Jail isn’t all that her books had made it out to be). To her, he was another suitor who wanted to chain her to a common life, well, as common as one can live when one is from royalty. It was clear that they were as different as people could be. He wanted to stay in one place, with his large collection of eggs (She had snorted in a rather unladylike fashion when she had heard that), and be king over his people. She couldn’t even begin to realize what she wanted to do with her life. 

Then, the first proposal came. Arianna felt rather bad for the poor prince when he tried to get on one knee, the boy sputtering and blushing scarlet the whole time. She, of course, told Frederic a gentle ‘No’, then set off on another adventure, hoping to put the whole courting behind her. 

Oddly enough, the moment she left Corona, she felt different. As she rode through fields she found herself wondering what Frederic was doing, if he missed her, or if she was just being stupid. It didn’t mean that she ‘loved’ him of course, no, it was just a small bit of homesickness. 

Frederic wrote to her as often as he could, and she to him. He told her about his people, she wrote about how a bandit had cut her hair during a fight. He always ended his letters with ‘Stay safe and remember my love,’ her heart fluttering each time she read the words. 

Willow would tease her endlessly whenever she joined her sister, while still scolding her for dragging the man on for so long. Arianna just changed the subject as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the blush that burned brightly on her cheeks.

“You know, there’s gonna be a dance in Corona soon,” Willow dropped suddenly as the two sisters were laying in the grass, “A certain prince will be there, if you get what I’m saying,” Arianna just continued gazing at the sky, the fading sun distracted her from conversation, “I’m saying that Frederic will be there and-”

Arianna threw a fistful of grass at her sister, giggling as she did so, “I know, but,” She tried to come up with a reason not to go to the dance, “It’s been far too long. He probably isn’t even interested in courting anymore,” 

Willow rose up, looking her sister in the eyes with amusement, “You’re kidding, right? In his last letter, and I quote ‘Not a day goes by that I do not think of you, dearest Arianna-‘“

“He could mean that in a friendly way-“

“‘-I do hope soon that you return to see the changes that both Corona and I have made. Though it may not rival your journeys, I do pray that it lives up to your standards,’ Ari, this man had his whole kingdom changed to impress you. That’s true love if I’ve ever heard of it,”

“Wilhelmina, it is improper for princesses to gossip,” Arianna began to rise to her feet, sighing as feelings began to return to her legs.

“Says the woman in breeches,” 

“You’re wearing breeches as well, dear sister,” She looked into the green eyes of her sister, “What would I even wear? I cannot remember the last time I have worn anything as grand as a ball gown…” 

Willow squealed and pulled her sister back to the ground, Arianna falling with a groan, “There’s the Dare-ianna I know,” 

In a whirlwind of a month, Willow and Arianna traveled back to the kingdom of Corona, not telling Frederic anything about the journey back (Willow’s idea, which in turn stressed the poor prince out greatly). And, the whole way, Arianna came up with a strand of excuses on why she should not go, which Willow just laughed at. 

At last, they had finally arrived at Corona, the kingdom lively and joyful as they arrived. Of course, the two sisters were a rather strange pair to the people, after all, they did not know of their title and merely saw the horrid state they were in from their travels. After, what Willow could only deem as a miracle, her sister was ready for the ball. Her hair was still jagged from where it had been cut, and the dress they had found was a tad too large, but she looked beautiful nevertheless.

At the dance, Arianna froze when she saw Frederic, her eyes noticing everything that had changed within the last year. He now looked the part of a future king. She felt foolish in her oversized gown, like an imposter. Everything inside of her screamed to run away, to forget about all these feelings that were boiling inside of her. 

It was loud in the ballroom, wasn’t it. The harsh notes from a violin screech into her ears, mixing with the gossip and giggles of the upper class. Arianna forgot how it felt to be surrounded by wealthy people, each one trying to flash their money in grander ways than the next person. She wanted to go back to the villages, where she could hide in the routine and peace, away from the heat that came from the candles in this room.

Striking blue eyes suddenly connected with hers as she stood surrounded by strangers. It drew her in, drawing her closer to the prince. Within a flash, he was there in front of her, after a year and some time, he was still there. 

They stayed like that for a moment, oblivious of the crowd around for a blinding second, and then Arianna launched herself at the prince, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. The man seemed taken back for a moment, and the princess feared he may push her away, but quickly, he melted into the hug. 

“I missed you,” Arianna couldn’t help whisper as she hung onto him, feeling more like herself than she had felt in a year. 

“And I you,” 

Frederic took her hand and began to lead her into a dance, the moves rather choppy for people of their status, but neither of them cared. They had finally returned to each other, and at the moment, that was the most important thing in the world. 

The rest of the courtship between the two was different, to say the least, though it made sense when you look at the couple. Frederic began to try new things (It was reported that someone had seen him riding a seal), and Arianna learned all about Corona, and its people. There are also rumors that the princess had been the one to propose, though the court tries to deny it (The royal couple has never said anything to disprove it through).

The wedding was a rather large affair, afterall, the kingdom was gaining a princess, who would soon be their queen. Frederic planned out most of the wedding himself, knowing full well that his wife-to-be would be content if they were marrying in the middle of a stable. And, oh, it was so lovely. Golds, purples, and silvers mixed together on the joyous day, highlighting the newlyweds perfectly (Willow was still rather upset that she had caught the bridal bouquet). They were so happy, but happiness cannot last forever. 

Rather early on in their marriage, Frederic’s father had passed away. It was all so sudden and the kingdom and royal family did not know how to take it in the slightest. With heavy hearts, Prince Frederic of Corona now became king of his nation, his young wife becoming queen alongside him. 

Arianna tried to make the best of the situation, but it weighed heavily on the couple, who had planned on seeing a few more things before they stepped up to the roles. But, life does not always agree with one's plans. Frederic was constantly busy, and although she knew that it was his duty as king, the new queen couldn’t help but wish he would spend his time with her.

Willow wrote often about her adventure, sending along a new trinket each time, but Arianna couldn’t help but envy her freedom. And it was horrible, she loved her husband, she loved her people, but she couldn’t get past the fact that she longed to see the world. In between her duties as queen, she would read as many books as possible, taking in the adventures that the character’s had. And, that was enough for her, she just needed to remember that. 

Arianna and Frederic had been married for a little over a year when she discovered that she was with child. She swears that she’ll remember the look of pure joy and love on the king’s face when he heard the news. The kingdom rejoiced at the news, and it seemed as if all was well. 

Just before the final month of her pregnancy, Arianna began to feel slightly different. She didn’t feel very ill, so she merely brushed it off as a result of being close to birth. Around the castle, servants and maids began to notice a change in the queen. She was seen resting quite a bit (More so than most mothers-to-be do, according to one of the maids), and she grew paler by the day. The king himself noticed the change in his wife and voiced his concern to her.

“You’re not immortal, dear,” He held her hand tightly as she smiled down at him weakly.

The queen merely shut her book, “You sound like Willow, Frederic,” She took a shaky breath, knowing well that all of his worry was all in good nature, “I am fine and I wish you wouldn’t worry so,” With that, she left the room, leaving the king and a closed book, the man’s fingers moving to trace the magical, golden flower displayed on the cover. 

It was only a week later when a frantic maid interrupted a meeting between the king and a representative from Old Corona, shouting how the worst had happened. Quickly, Frederic had left the meeting, his heart racing as he ran to find his wife. When he did, his heart broke. 

Arianna was never large in her physical appearance, but she always had this air of greatness around her, something that the king loved so. Yet, now she lay withering in bed, her skin as pale as snow, so small. A doctor rushed around in the background, putting together strange substances to try and heal the queen. 

Arianna had rarely been sick in her lifetime, nothing more serious than the flu one winter, which confined her to bed for two weeks, but this was horrible. Everything felt so hot and cold, and the child inside of her would grow so still that she feared it was gone. And Frederic, he stayed by her side day and night. 

One evening she woke up, her head pounding so heavily, and noticed that her husband was no longer by her side. In panic she looked around carefully, her body slow and betraying her. Her ears began to pick up hushed voices, the soft noises angering her feverish mind. 

“Your majesty, you must understand, she is dying. Her body is killing the child along with it! Without a miracle, my king, both will be gone soon.” A silence drug on for seconds afterwards, the reality finally being told. 

“Is there a way?...” Frederic’s voice was rough, so weak and tired, “Do you know of any miracles that might save them?” 

“Of-of course I know of one, but I’m not even sure if it’s-”

There was the sound of a fist hitting a table, then that of papers and other objects falling onto the stone floor, “I don’t care if it’s real, just try. Please,” A sob left the strong man, “I cannot live without them, without her,” There was the sound of feet rushing out and then the door being thrown open roughly. Arianna let out a sigh and began to rise, knowing that regardless of how she was feeling, her husband would need to comforted. 

“It’ll be okay, you know,” Her voice was weak, but it still managed to pull the king from his thoughts. Frederic managed to give her a watery smile before he sat down on the edge of the bed, so close yet so far away. 

“You’re dying…” 

Arianna pushed herself higher, her body moving slowly, “Guess I’m not so immortal after all,” She tried to make a joke, only then noticing the tears rushing down Frederic's face. Her warm hand went to brush the tear away, “Sorry,” 

The king took her hand and pressed a kiss on the palm, his cool lips in deep contrast to her feverish skin. “I will save you,” He grabbed the queen’s weak body, his hands moving to her swollen stomach. He watched as she gave him one last smile, before she drifted into a sick slumber. 

There the king sat for days, whispering to his wife and the child she was carrying, praying and hoping that this miracle could be found.


	2. Chapter 2

And, with the help of the loyal people of Corona, that miracle was soon found. A flower, a gift from the heavens above, was found on the coast, just slightly beyond the walls of the kingdom, something that was thought to be a myth. But, it was true, and it was the thing that could save the queen from her certain death. 

As quickly as it was found, the medic gave it to the queen, allowing the flower’s ‘magic’ to sink into her failing body. The moment that the cure entered the woman, Arianna’s flesh turned back to the warm color that was normal. 

Arianna herself couldn’t help but force her eyes closed, as a warmth unlike anything she had ever felt began to fill her, rushing throughout her veins. Still, she felt better than she had in weeks, and the fluttering of the child in her stomach reminded her how lucky she truly was. 

The room around the queen seemed to be holding their breath, waiting to see if the woman was well. Slowly, her vibrant green eyes opened, a look of confusion written on her healthy features. She looked at the people around, noticing the large number of guards who looked beyond tired, the several maids, and a medic, before she found the wary blue’s of her husband. 

“Frederic?” Her voice was rough, her throat sore from it’s lack of us, but to the king, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He quickly took the woman into his arms, tears streaming down his face as he realized she was finally better. 

News of the queen’s recovery soon traveled throughout Corona, and even to the further 7 Kingdoms, each person rejoicing, yet still giddy with nerves over the child in the woman’s womb. With each day that passed by, people stood at the ready to celebrate the birth of the newest heir. 

Childbirth was alarmingly easy for the queen, whether it was due to the magic in the flower or just an effect of the illness or something else entirely was unknown. But, by the morning of a calm summer day, Corona had a new princess. A blonde baby girl, much to the amazement of her parents. 

“How have we failed to come up with a name for this beauty?” Arianna held the child closed to her chest, flushing off the coos and movements she was making. Her eyes had rarely come off of the girl since she was born, something inside of her fearful that this was merely a feverish dream her mind had come up with. 

“I cannot think of a name proper for her,” The king played with a stray curl on his wife’s head, entranced with his family, “Perhaps Flower?” 

The queen turned to her husband with a teasing look upon her face, “Flower? Come on dear, you can do better than that,” She went back to the babe in her arms, “You know Willow requested we name the child after her…”

“As much as I do love your sister, dear, I do not want a miniature version of her running around the castle,” He seemed to pause for a second, “How about Theia?” 

The queen cooed at the child in her arms, “Princess Theia of Corona…” The baby let out a squeal of delight at the words, “It seems that she likes it, don’t you?” She pressed a soft kiss upon her daughter’s head, before turning to her husband, “Where did you come up with a name like that?” 

“I, uh, enjoyed learning about Greek culture as a child, and she was stated to be Goddess of the Sun,” And with that, the couple laid in silence, watching the child that they had longed for move, breathe, and live. She was perfect, from her golden locks to the green eyes she had gotten from her mother. 

As the summer sky grew darker, the king rose and helped his wife up, supporting her tired body as he did. It was a tradition for Corona royalty to let out a lantern in celebration of the newest child. 

They made it out to the public balcony, the queen holding her daughter close to her chest, smiling at the wonder in her innocent eyes. A lone lantern sat on the podium, a small candle burning brightly beside it. Below the balcony, an excited crowd waited to see the new princess, each already having a lantern of their own. 

As the king lit the lantern, and let it rise high up in the air, the people of Corona cheered and let their own join it, the warm light illuminating the fading sky. Theia let out a giggle from her mother’s arms, reaching higher, as if she wanted to grab one. The royal couple let out a laugh as they watched, finally happy and healthy.

As tradition states (Something the Corona people are strangely firm about), crown princesses or princes must spend their first night in the castle in their own room, and only after that can the bassinet be moved into the parent’s room. Guards were placed around the entrance of the nursery and told to check in the child often, still, it would seem that it wasn’t enough. 

Arianna slept peacefully for the first time in months, the sickness gone and an excited child no longer kicking her at late hours. Yet, when a shrill cry from her daughter broke the silence of the night, she couldn’t help but begin to feel unnerved, the peace she had long for so quickly leaving. Thankfully the nursery was just across the hall from their room. The guards standing by the door seemed uncomfortable with the cry (They were both rather young, barely old enough to court, much less have children), and let the queen in quickly. 

As she walked into the room, Arianna lit a candle, a cold feeling taking over her body. Her mind began to process the fact the baby had stopped crying. Wind whistled in from the opened window, bringing out all of the warnings inside of her mind. 

“Theia?...” She slowly moved closer to the bassinet, her heart hammering inside of her chest. Everything seemed to stop the moment that he realized that it was empty, a screaming ripping itself from her throat. A lock of dark hair laid in the very spot that her young daughter had been, the child gone. 

Arianna barely processed the sound of the doors being thrown open, and her husband’s shouts. The queen sunk to her knees, dangling from the bassinet, something that was supposed to protect her child, to house her daughter. Arianna felt as if her heart had been crushed inside of her chest as she just stayed sobbing. 

Frederic came behind her at some point, grabbing her tightly, hugging her as if he thought she would disappear as well. The two just stayed that way, crying for the daughter that had been taken so harshly. 

Weeks had begun to pass with no sign of the princess, each day hope growing weaker and weaker. 

“Let me go after her!” Arianna begged her husband, the cry repeated each day their child was gone, “I know the land, please…” The queen crumbled into herself once more, wrecked sobs shaking her entire being. The king looked upon her with tears and pity in his eyes. 

For the first few years without the princess, Arianna refused to leave the castle, unless she was allowed to search for her daughter. She feared the moment she left, her daughter would return, and she didn’t want to risk it. Around her, she began to realize how the world was changing. Frederic grew harsher, creating a ruling that every criminal would be executed for their crimes, regardless of what they had done. People began to live in fear, afraid that their mistakes would lead to their death. 

And Arianna knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t say anything. Part of her was afraid that without a child, Frederic would leave her, that if she called him out upon his actions she would die (She had heard tales of queens being beheaded for going against their husbands). And she couldn’t live without him. She had lost so much. Her heart couldn’t handle any more loss. For years she was trapped in a cycle of fear and grief.

After about five years, the court began to push the couple to try for another child, most had lost hope of ever finding the girl again, thus deeming her the ‘Lost Princess’, but anything lost could be found. 

Willow began to travel to Corona often, her heart breaking for her sister. Finally, one spring, she managed to pull her from the castle, and take her horseback riding. In the sunlight, Willow noticed all the changes in her sister, from her skin now paler than ever, to the darkness under her eyes, and even the lack of excitement inside of her green eyes. 

“Where are we going, Willow?” Arianna’s voice was quiet, shaky even as she held tightly to the horse, “I have duties as queen that I must do.”

Willow smiled weakly at the queen, “I cleared your schedule, so, you’re fine-”

“Wilhelmina-”

“Plus, there’s this orphanage up here, and they’re in need of someone to read the kids books and play with them, and all that,” 

Arianna squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of being around children, “Willow, I don’t think I can-”

“We’re here!” Willow’s shrill shout caused the queen to open her eyes, fear painted across her features. Willow felt slightly bad for tricking her sister, but when they were younger, they loved to help around orphanages, the children always so kind (Well, except for that one time where they had taken their horses). 

At the bottom of the hill they were on, a small brick building laid, around ten or so kids were playing outside in front of it. The two sisters managed to make their way down (Willow only pulling Arianna’s horse down the first half of the hill), the children surrounding them quickly. 

“It’s a pony!” One of the children shouted.

“Those are horses!” 

“Move it! You’re taller” All the voices fueled the queen’s panic as she looked wide eyed at the children below her, each one a knife to her heart. It was all so overwhelming to a queen who had spent the last few years surrounded by books and adults who knew when to leave.

“Willow,” Arianna began to whisper to her sister, her eyes glued to the crowd, “I know you mean well, but-”

“Thank you so much for agreeing to this, your majesty,” A booming voice made the queen jump from her spot on the horse. “I’m so sorry for your loss,” Loss, they all thought her daughter was dead, “But I cannot tell you how grateful we are to have you here today, isn’t that right, children?” 

“Yes, Mrs. Miller,” Each child echoed, their piercing eyes on the queen. And with that, the woman was gone, leaving the two sisters alone with so many children. 

The queen was pulled from her panic when she realized how someone was pulling on her skirt. As she looked down, she noticed a blonde (A color to pale to be Theia) girl with blue eyes (Too dark to be Frederic’s, if her daughter happened to change to take after him). “Yes?” She cursed internally. She was a queen, her voice couldn’t be shaky, not even if she was only talking to a child. 

“Wanna play kickball?” Her voice was so gentle, so innocent. Arianna had to look away to stop herself from crying. Oh, how the mighty had fallen, a mere child breaking all structure the queen had put up. 

“Sure… Willow, do you want to… play too?” She forced herself to look at her sister, who had the biggest smile upon her face. 

Willow quickly jumped off her horse, “I bet my team will beat yours,” And with that, she took off, picking out children as she went to be on her team. 

Arianna had no idea how she had made it through that day. Children were constantly surrounding her, and in her mind she created a list of why each couldn’t be her lost daughter. A sick game that her mind forced her to play. In kickball, the two teams ended up calling it a draw, and the sisters left, promising to return soon. 

The queen slowly began to come out of herself, starting with helping around the orphanages. At one, she gave a child one of her favorite books (He looked like he would love the stories of Flynnigan Rider a bit more than she could now), at another, she acted out old plays, at another, she taught the children how to shoot a bow (Much to the distaste of the woman in charge). 

At the castle, she took to watching the Captain of the Guard’s daughter, Cassandra, when he was away. She was a lovely girl, adventurous in her own way. By the age of ten, she knew how to use almost every weapon in the kingdom. Arianna tended to spoil the girl, creating quests for the girl around the castle (It was always funny whenever Nigel found out). Still, there was this gaping hole in her heart that she couldn’t ignore. 

Each year, the entire kingdom set off lanterns, hoping that the Lost Princess would return to her home. And each time they lit the sky, she couldn’t help but remember how her daughter had looked upon them in wonder, she was so innocent, so beautiful, perfect… gone.

Quirin visited the castle often, to talk to Frederic about the status of Old Corona. Sometimes he would even bring his son. Varian was a bright child, his eyes filled with wonder beyond his years. Whenever he came, he was most likely hiding out inside of the library, tinkering or reading. 

And every night, Arianna couldn’t help but scold herself. She felt as if she was replacing her daughter with other children, and she couldn’t even deny it. And each night, she would wake up from nightmares, her brain screaming about what would have happened if she had been quicker to get her daughter. What would have happened if they had disregarded the tradition and let their child sleep inside their room. And in her dreams, her child was still gone, and her husband would blame her. Some nights it was easier to just stay up and read another novel, trying to forget all of her mistakes. 

She no longer longed for adventures. Willow hadn’t been back to Corona for a few years, but she wrote. No longer did it spark the envy it once had. Arianna knew her place. Her people needed her, and she needed to say, in hopes that her daughter would return. 

When she had heard what that thief did, Flynn Rider was his alias (Such a mockery to the beloved hero), stealing the crown of the princess, she couldn’t help but wish death upon him. The crown had become a shrine, a symbol of hope that the princess may return, even after all of those years. Frederic seemed beyond ready to kill the man, whenever he was caught. From what she had heard, the case for Rider was turning out to be a wild one. 

On top of that, there had been many reports of a blonde girl arriving in Corona, her features bearing a close resemblance to the queen. Still, she seemed to go missing the day after the lanterns. 

And, of course, on top of that. It was the birthday of Theia. A somber mood hung over the castle, the queen had locked herself inside of the nursery, looking at all of the furniture she had planned for her daughter. For her baby. And after eighteen years, she wasn’t a child anymore. Arianna knew that if her daughter came back now, she would have missed so much of her life. She wouldn't hear her first word, or watch her walk, but none of that mattered anymore, she wanted her little girl home.

The lantern for Princess Theia’s eighteenth birthday was the same as the ones from years before. Each year it sat waiting to be launched, waiting to try and lead the princess back home, ready to do what all the others failed to do. Arianna never stayed on the balcony very long, not wanting her people to see her as weak. From the windows in the library, she waited, crying, and praying, that maybe this year, this would be the year that she would return. 

She did not get to stay in the room for long, later that night, some guards had managed to capture Flynn Rider, the crown in his hand. Guilt was clear. Frederic requested that the Captain of the Guard come up and discuss the punishment for the criminal. Though the sentence was clear, he had also called his wife in, to make the sentencing legal. In the morning, Flynn Rider was to be hanged for all of his crimes, from petty theft to the stealing of the crown, an act of treason in the eyes of the king. 

Something about the sentence did not seem to sit properly with Arianna, but she pushed it away, as it was most likely disrest over the day. Still, she couldn’t sleep that night, the dreams returning as always, this time the thief was in them, dead. It made no sense. Looking over at Frederic’s sleeping form, she knew he didn’t need to be woken up, not over such foolishness. So, Arianna fled to the library and into her books. 

Sometime later that next morning, Frederic came into the library, ranting about how Flynn Rider had managed to escape prison (‘With the help of several drunken fools, no less!’). Arianna merely shook her head, knowing that this would lead to another mass of criminals being arrested and hung unjustly. 

“Maybe he’ll leave for good this time, dear,” Arianna didn’t look up from her book, not reading the words, just needing something to focus on. The king muttered something that she couldn’t truly understand. She was just about to tell him to leave her, when the door flew open, revealing and out of breath guard.

No words were spoken, everyone in the castle knew not to interrupt the royal couple unless it was for one reason, and one reason alone (Even catching an escaped criminal required a certain knock or warning beforehand). All it took was a single nod for Arianna to throw her book to the side and run out the door. As she flew down the halls, she ignored all the strange looks she was getting, her heart pounding loudly inside of her chest. Could this be it? Finally, after all these years could her daughter be home? 

As she made it to the door which would lead her to the balcony, she froze, her mind catching up with her. What if it wasn’t her little girl? Or what if she resented her? Arianna couldn’t even begin to try to think of the type of life she had lived. Behind her, she heard Frederic huff as he made his way to her. She had waited so long for this, what if it wasn’t everything that she had dreamed it to be? She felt her husband put his hand on her shoulders, calming the queen’s racing mind. 

Arianna looked into his sad blue eyes, noticing hope for the first time in years. “What if it’s not her?” She couldn’t help but voice her concern, the emotions in her mind running wild. 

“But what if it is?” 

Together they opened the door, quickly noticing the brunette girl who was facing away from them. Arianna felt all the fear come back to her, but it all went away the moment the girl, no, the woman turned to her. The queen found herself looking into green eyes that were so like her. Arianna took a step closer to the girl, her heart pounding inside of her chest. Inside of her head, her mind was making a list of all the reasons this girl could not be the princess, but one look at her, something in her knew that this was her daughter. After all these years. 

She quickly threw herself at the girl, holding her tightly to her chest, just like she did when she was a baby. Tears fell down her face as Arianna held her daughter. Behind her, she heard Frederic’s deep chuckle, a noise she had found herself missing over the last years. 

The family began to sink to the ground, radiation more joy than any of them had felt in a very long time. It was at that moment Arianna realized that there was someone else watching them. Through her tears, she noticed exactly who the man was, his face had been gracing many wanted posters in her kingdom (Though, his nose did always seem to change on those signs). Still, he had brought home her long lost child. 

She reached a hand out to him, still holding the girl close to her heart. He looked reluctant, but he took it. In a flash, Arianna pulled him into the hug. Together they stayed like that for hours, Arianna would have stayed there in that moment for forever if possible. This was it, her happily ever after. Her daughter was finally home. And, no matter what happened next, as long as they were together, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd like to say that I always have believed that Queen and King had given Rapunzel another name, so Theia is Rapunzel, to clear up any confusion. If you would like me to add more (Do stuff from the show) just let me know. Feel free to comment any mistakes you might find, any prompts you may have, or if you liked something. As always, thanks a ton!


End file.
